


Podfic of "What the Deep Heart Means"

by DaltonG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Clint Has Issues, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint-centric, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn’t want to go out. Doesn’t want to make conversation, doesn’t even want to eat. But he can’t show any of that, not if he doesn’t want to be rendered inactive by the psychs. Being useful is all he has left.</p><p>What he does want, mostly, is to be taken out back like Old Yeller. But that isn’t an option. He doesn’t get the easy way out.</p><p>Death in the family. On hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bereft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945951) by [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible). 



> In case the summary isn't enough of a hint, Clint has some Dark Thoughts in the initial stages of this fic. If this is a potential trigger for you, please beware. There is no explicit self-harm, but the mood is there.

**Length** : 10 minutes / **Size** : 9.4 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 1 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what_the_deep_heart_means_ch1.mp3.zip)

This is my first podfic; please let me know if you have any constructive criticism or advice. Also let me know if you have any difficulty downloading the file and playing it. 

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; more chapters to come soon!


	2. Ruin

**Length** : 7:40 minutes / **Size** : 6.8 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 2 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch2v4.mp3.zip) (Now with the correct link! New and improved!) 

This is my first podfic; please let me know if you have any constructive criticism or advice. Also let me know if you have any difficulty downloading the file and playing it. 

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Not sure how often I'll be able to update.


	3. Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 16.5 minutes / **Size** : 14.6 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 3 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch3v2.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity. Enjoy my lame attempt to be Nick Fury.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	4. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 13.5 minutes / **Size** : 12 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 4 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch4.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity. Apologies for the ridiculously long time to update.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	5. Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 14 minutes / **Size** : 12 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 5 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch5.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	6. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 14 minutes / **Size** : 12 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 6 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch6.mp3.zip)

Cumulative total length of all chapters so far: 75.5 minutes

This file was created using Audacity.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	7. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).
> 
> For this chapter: The editing is not up to my standards; apologies. I hope that the acting makes up for it a little.

**Length** : 9.5 minutes / **Size** : 8.5 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 7 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch7.mp3.zip)

Cumulative total length of all chapters so far: 85 minutes

This file was created using Audacity.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	8. Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 15.25 minutes / **Size** : 14 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 8 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch8.mp3.zip)

Cumulative total length of all chapters so far: 99 minutes

This file was created using Audacity.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	9. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).
> 
> Special podfic warning for this chapter: Thor appears! I may have been a little enthusiastic with the volume; be careful if you are wearing earbuds or headphones.

**Length** : 18.5 minutes / **Size** : 16 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 9 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch-9.mp3.zip)

Cumulative total length of all chapters so far: 117.5 minutes (1 hr, 57.5 mins)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	10. Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unpossible said, for this chapter: "Please note the change in rating, and the tags."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 12.75 minutes / **Size** : 11 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 10 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch10-edited.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	11. Mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 17.25 minutes / **Size** : 15 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 11 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch11.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	12. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 7.75 minutes / **Size** : 6.8 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 12 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch12.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	13. Expose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 18 minutes / **Size** : 16 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 13 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch13.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	14. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 18 minutes / **Size** : 16 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 14 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch14.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	15. Spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 14 minutes / **Size** : 13 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 15 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch15.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	16. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 7:45 minutes / **Size** : 6.9 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 16 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch16.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	17. Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 11 minutes / **Size** : 10 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 17 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch17.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	18. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder, dear listeners: This is an E-rated podcast! This chapter is another one that earns the rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).
> 
> There was a long haitus for this podfic, due to illness, but it is back to regular updates (every two weeks if life permits). If you are still listening, drop me a note? I could use a little encouragement out here in the lonely sofa studio. Concrit welcome as well. Thanks!

**Length** : 9:45 minutes / **Size** : 8.7 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 18 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch18.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	19. Divulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 13.5 minutes / **Size** : 12 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 19 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch19.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	20. Disclose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouraging words from current listeners and listeners waiting for the fully completed work! Your comments fuel my voice. Or something much more eloquent than that.

**Length** : 10.5 minutes / **Size** : 9.5 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 20 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch20.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	21. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back, at least for now. (crosses fingers) Thanks to all who waited and commented!

**Length** : 6.75 minutes / **Size** : 6.2 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 21 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch21.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	22. Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 13.75 minutes / **Size** : 12 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 22 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch22.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	23. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 8.5 minutes / **Size** : 7.7 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 23 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch23.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	24. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Length** : 7 minutes / **Size** : 6.3 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 24 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch24.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


	25. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).  
> Inspired by [What the Deep Heart Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945951/chapters/1849057#main) by [unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death in the family. On hiatus.

**Length** : 11 minutes / **Size** : 10 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 25 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/what-the-deep-heart-means/what-the-deep-heart-means-ch25.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity; also, Noise Gate by Steve Daulton (an Audacity plugin) was used in editing.

When I finish recording all the chapters, they will be available in a single downloadable file as well.


End file.
